The invention relates to an infant feeding device. In particular, the invention is a series of foam cushions for supporting an infant during feeding times. The device includes a holder for a baby bottle that would enable hands-free feeding of the infant.
Infants typically need to be fed numerous times a day, especially during the first few months of life. Since the infant is not able to feed himself or herself, it is necessary for the caregiver to sit with the infant and feed him or her a bottle. This requires the caregiver to stop whatever he or she is doing at that moment in order to tend to the infant.
Thus, there exists a need for an infant feeding device which would enable hands free feeding of the infant in a safe and comfortable setting. Such a device should support the infant""s body, especially his or her neck and head, while providing a bottle to the infant.
Many infant feeding devices are available that allow a caregiver to feed an infant a bottle without having to hold the infant. Most of these devices comprise bottle holder that attach to existing infant seats or the like. While such units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved infant feeding device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved infant.feeding device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an infant feeding device for hands-free feeding of an infant. The device has a knee support cushion, a body and head support cushion, and a bottle support cushion. The cushions are secured onto a mat having fastening strips. The positioning of the cushions may be adjusted to accommodate the length of the infant. The bottle support cushion is an arch that extends over the infant""s body and holds a bottle in place for feeding the infant.
It is an object of the invention to produce an infant feeding device which allows for hands-free feeding of the infant. Accordingly, the device has a bottle support that holds the bottle in place while it is being fed to the infant. Further, the bottle support is adjustable to accommodate the size of the infant being fed.
It is a further object of the invention to produce an infant feeding device that supports the entire body of the infant while feeding a bottle to an infant. Accordingly, the device has a knee support cushion and a body and head support cushion. The positioning of the cushions may be easily adjusted to accommodate the length of the infant.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.